


I want you to want me

by empressearwig



Category: Lizzie Bennet Diaries
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-04
Updated: 2013-01-04
Packaged: 2017-11-23 16:36:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/624278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/empressearwig/pseuds/empressearwig
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I wasn't going to do this on our first date," Will says.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I want you to want me

"I wasn't going to do this on our first date," Will says.

His mouth is buried in the spot where her neck meets her shoulder, and she feels the words more than she hears them, but Lizzie gets the idea. Her hands tighten in his hair, pressing him closer against her skin, as if that can prevent him from stopping if he wants to.

" _Why_?" she manages to ask, the word coming out half gasp as his hands slide down her body to cup her ass and _lift_. Her legs dangle helplessly in the space between her and the ground, and it takes her a stunned moment to wrap them around his hips.

Will presses her back more firmly into her front door, his hips rocking against hers. He lifts his head so he can look her in the eye, and she's stunned by how little control is left on his face. "I wanted you to like me," he says. His mouth comes down on hers again, and it's just a teasing brush of lips, designed purely for torture and to make her want more. She does.

"I do," she tells him, trying to pull his mouth back down to hers. "I like you."

"I wanted you to know that I respect you," he says, and this time when he kisses her it's deeper, dirtier, longer. His fingers slip beneath the hem of her dress, but no more and it drives her crazy. When he tears his mouth away, his breathing is ragged and she thinks that there's going to be more, but he just looks at her expectantly, waiting for her answer.

She lifts a hand to his face, her fingers tracing over the planes of his cheek and jaw. He stands there and takes it, perfectly stoic to the end, the only hint that he's as affected as she is the way his fingers flex where they rest against her ass. When she runs her thumb across his lips, he bites down on it, hard, and she shivers in his arms.

Enough, Lizzie decides, is enough.

"I know that," she says finally, and the relief on his face is palpable. A stab of regret for their past goes through her, not for the first time. She repeats her words back to him, because as much as he needed her to say them, she needs to know that he believes them. "I _know_ that, Will."

His mouth crushes down on hers, and this time there is no stopping.


End file.
